1. Field
The present invention relates to a multimedia device connected to an external electronic device and a method for controlling the same and, more particularly, to technology of controlling apparatuses of different communication protocols using one remote controller.
2. Background
With development of electronic technology, various kinds of electronic devices have been increasingly developed and popularized. The latest electronic devices have a function for receiving a remote controller signal for user convenience. As a result, it is possible for users to control various kinds of electronic devices, such as a television (TV), an audio player, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, an air conditioner, and an electric fan, using remote controllers.
Meanwhile, a recently developed multimedia device (for example, a TV) has a function for receiving various kinds of information in a state in which the multimedia device is connected to a network, such as the Internet. In order to control the multimedia device and electronic devices, such as a set top box (STB), a Blu-ray disc (BD) player, a personal computer (PC), connected to the multimedia device, therefore, a number of remote controller corresponding to the number of the devices are required.